L’amitié, l’amour, la haine Une nouvelle vie
by Cherry-RB21
Summary: Une ancienne vie, une ancienne histoire. L'époque des meilleurs.. des Maraudeurs. Il faut connaître le passer pour en arriver au future.Ce n'est pas le sommaire... venez lire, vous verrez.RLOC, SBOC et JPLE... Bonne Lecture
1. Chapter 1

**L'amitié, l'amour, la haine... Une nouvelle vie**

Bonjours, c'est ma première fic et puis j'ai décider de la faire une histoire des parents de Harry Potter, oui oui encore une. Personnellement, j'adore les histoires de lily et James alors je vous en envoie une. Bon d'accord on connais déja tous la fin.. mais faite comme si vous ne saviez rien ;)...

Le début peut peut-être vous sembler long ou bien peut-être pas très original, mais jespere que cela va changer à mesure des chapitres. Je vais en faite me basé sur cette Fic pour me performé et m'habituer à ce site, moi qui a si de la misère en anglais!

**Auteure :** Cherry-RB21

**Disclamer :** JK Rolling. Les personnages sont a elle, le future de cette histoire aussi, même que je dirais que cette histoire lui appartient! Seul quelques personnages, endroits et évènement sont à moi.

Bonne lecture, et puis n'oublier pas les reviews bon, comme mauvais, je les accepte!

**Chapitre 1 :** Le tout début, de l'amitié, de l'amour... d'une nouvelle vie

Lucie Lemire est une fille de moldu. Elle était blonde aux yeux bleu, se qui en était un sujet de moquerie, mais contrairement a se qu'elle laissait croire, elle était très intelligente. Elle faisait souvent assemblant de ne rien comprendre, d'être stupide, pour ne pas montrer qui elle était vraiment. Malgrés cela, Lemire était loin d'être une fille réservé, tout le monde la connaissait. C'est une fille pleine d'énergie et de vie. Elle a été dans une école primaire normal comme tout bon moldu, quelques fois il lui arrivait de vivre des chose... disons pas très normal. Sa meilleure amie se nommait Clara et elle connaissait Lily Evans. Lucie et cette dernière se connaisse depuis presque toujours. Mais, lorsque Lucie reçut une lettre à l'age de 11 ans, elle en parla à c'est parent, elle est enfant unique, et sa meilleure amie, Clara. Elle n'en parla pas à Lily car elle ne la connaissait que peu. Lucie avait tout de suite été ravis d'apprendre la nouvelle. Bientôt, elle rentrerait à Poudlard et rencontrerais des personnes comme elle.

Lily Evans était une fille plus solitaire. Sa soeur était méchante et elle la rabaissait devant tout le monde. Elle était une fille avec de fabuleux cheveux roux et des yeux d'un vert emeraude éblouïssant, elle était petite, mais cela n'empêchait pas le faite qu'elle était magnifique. Dès que quelqu'un lui disait qu'elle était jolie, sa soeur, Pétunia, lui disait le contraire. Même si cela n'était pas vrai, elle se mit à la croire. Elle avait peu d'amis, de peur de se faire ridiculisé. Elle se trouvait laide et elle n'avait pas de confiance en elle. Elle connaissait Lucie et Clara depuis longtemp, elle les trouvait vraiment gentille. En faite elle aurait voulu être une de leur amis, mais Pétunia lui avait mit en tête qu'elles ne voudraient jamais d'elle. Lorsqu'elle reçut la lettre de poudlard, seule sa proche famille appris la nouvelle.

Lucie avait pris le metro et elle se rendit avec c'est parent sur le chemin de traverse pour aller chercher c'est manuel scolaire. Elle s'assit sur un banc, en face de la banque, en attendant que c'est parent revienne avec de l'argent de sorcier. Elle regarda à l'entoure d'elle, elle était complêtement époustouflé par les magasins. Elle ne connaissait rien à se monde et elle était impatiente de se promener sur ce long chemin. Elle gigottait les pieds et tappait avec ses doigts sur le banc. C'est alors qu'elle vit Lily marcher avec ses parents vers la banque.

-Lily? Cria Lucie.

Elle se leva et couru vers la rousse qui c'était retourner.

-Tu est une sorcière? Demanda Lily incrédule, je n'en savais rien.

Janine et Léon Evans lui firent signe qu'ils reviendraient et partirent à l'intérieur de Gringotte.

-J'ai reçut la lettre, répondu la blonde, je ne connais absolument pas ça. Mes parents sont humain, sont... je ne me rappelle plus du nom que donne les sorciers donnent aux personnes sans pouvoir...

-Ils disent moldu.

-Oui et bien nous aussi on devras le dire. Et toi tes parents sont sorcier?

-Non, je suis la première dans ma famille.

Lily bougait les doigts nerveusement.

-Wow... en tout cas, je suis contente de voir que finalement je ne serais pas vraiment toute seule. Tu sais, Clara est complêtement moldu. Mais, je pense à ça tu voudrais tu passer la journée avec moi et mes parents? Je suis sûre qu'ils seraient vraiment ravis d'avoir de la compagnie. Ils essait de me le caché, mais en faite ils sont totalement inquiet.

Lucie se mit a rire de bon coeur et pris le bras de Lily avant même que celle-ci répond quoi que se soit et elle la traîna dans la banque.

Les Evans et Lemire passèrent la journée ensemble. Lily s'amusa toute la journée avec Lucie. Elle commenca à être un peu moins timide. Lucie avait cette effet avec les gens. Ses parents avait rarement vu leur fille aussi pleine de vie, ils était content que l'influence de sa soeur cesse un peu.

Janine finissait les crêpes, lorsque l'on sonna à la porte. Léon lui embrassa la joue.

-J'y vais, ne te dérange pas, puis je vais aller réveiller Pétunia qui est encore coucher.

Son épouse lui sourit et mis dans les assiète le déjeuné pour ses deux filles.

Léon ouvrit la porte et fut très heureux d'y trouver Lucie et ses parents.

-Ah! Mais je ne m'attendait pas à vous voir si tôt ma chère Karoline.

Il lui fit la bise.

-Et toi Francis! Vous ne m'aviez pas mis au courant de cette visite.

Depuis la journée au chemin de traverse, les deux familles, au déplaisir de Pétunia, étaient beaucoup plus proche. Ils ont fait quelques barbecu durant la semaine et s'appellait régulièrement. Ils avait quelque chose en commun, leur fille était toute d'eux des sorcières et ils n'y connaissaient rien à se monde.

-En faite, j'ai pensé que cela serait super si on se rendait au Poudlard expresse ensemble. Non?

-Oui, bonne idée, Francis, répondit Janine qui venait d'arriver au coté de son mari. Justement j'avais fini de préparer le déjeuner et je suis sûre qu'il y en aurait assez pour tout le monde.

-En faite on n'a déjà manger, Vous le savez, Janine, nous sommes de vrai lève tôt, dit-il avec un large sourire, mais moi et ma femme, ne dirions pas non pour un bon café.

-C'est d'accord, entrer, mais qui suis-je pour vais laisser dehors? Mais je vous en pris arrêter de me vouyover.

-C'est d'accord et toi aussi.

Lucie entra en trompe dans la maison et alla dans la cuisine rejoindre Lily. Elle lui fit un gros câlin et fit sursauter celle-ci. Lily ne bougea pas sur le coup, mais sourit lorsqu'elle vit le large sourir de sa nouvelle amie depuis peu.

Elles se levèrent et allèrent réveiller l'affreuse Pétunia. Lucie sauta sur le lit de Pétunia en riant au éclat, Tandis que Lily riait silencieusement derrière sa main. Pétunia lacha un cris en chassant l'intru de son lit.

-Oh! Attention tout le monde, une affreuse bonne femme est debout et pas très de bonne humeur à part de ça.

Comme pour prouver se qu'elle avait dit Pétunia mis sa soeur et l'autre fille à la porte.

Lorsque le déjeuné fut pris et tout le monde préparer, ils partirent tous à la Gare de King cross. Janine demanda à plusieurs personnes l'endroit de la gare 9 et 3\4. Les gens la regardait étrangement puis ils riaient, car ils croyaient que c'était une farce.

-Alors là ça suffit! Il est encore tôt, mais là si on ne trouve pas, elles manqueront le train! S'exclama Janine.

-Moi, je sais qu'es-ce que l'on doit faire, on laisse le démon et son amie tout aussi insupportable ici et moi je file chez mes amis.

-Arrête, Pétunia, on ne dit pas se genre de chose, m'as tu bien compris? Se frustra Léon, Lily est ta soeur et elle mérite que tu lui parle comme il le faut!

C'est alors que Lucie vit au loin un garcon de leur age se promener avec un panier où un hibou était coucher.

-Regarde, maman! On le suit je suis sûre qu'il est sorcier.

Sans parler, ils le suivirent. Ils le virent foncé dans un mur. Janine et Karoline lachèrent un cri de stupeur. Les petites filles fermèrent les yeux et lorsqu'elles les rouvrirent, elles virent que le petite garcon avait disparu.

-Ah! C'est un mur qui nous permet de se rendre au train, comme ça les moldus ne voyent rien d'anormal!

-Veux tu bien arrêter, Lucie chérie, de nommé le monde, des moldus? Demanda Karoline.

Elle ne répondit pas à la question de sa mère et couru vers le mur. Sa mère lui cria de revenir. Mais, elle ne le fit pas. Puis, elle disparu derrière le mur.

Lily fit un signe de tête plus pour se rassurer qu'autre chose et partit à la rencontre de son amie. Elle s'enligna et lorsqu'elle pensait avoir l'impac, elle ferma les yeux. Elle s'arrêta et ouvrit les yeux.

-C'est super non?

Lucie était folle de joie. Les parents vint les rejoindrent. Puis, les aurevoirs commenca. Les jeunes sorcières se firent prendre dans les bras de leur parents. Puis, elle se dirigèrent vers le train.

-Prennez soins de vous, leur cria Janine en pleurant doucement.

Léon passa un bras autour de la taille de sa femme et salua les filles de l'autre.

Evans et Lemire ne trouvèrent aucun compartiment vide. Elles étaients presqu'au bout du train.

-Alors, là je ne suis pu capable. Le prochain qu'on trouve on le prend qu'il soit vide ou non!

Lily approuva d'un signe de tête, même si elle n'aprouvait pas le fait de partager un compartiment avec des étrangers.

Lucie regarda à travers la fenêtre.

-Bon aller on prend lui.

Lily s'étira le coup.

-Mais, il est occcupé.

-Moi, je m'en fou!

La blonde ouvrit la porte et s'assit à côter d'un jeune homme au cheveux chatain.

-Je suis vraiment tannée. Je m'instale ici avec mon amie.

Elle fit rentrer Lily et la fit assoir en face d'elle au côter d'un gars au cheveux en pagaille brun.

-C'est qu'on ne voulais pas de vous ici. Alors, tu sais quoi faire, répondit un gars au cheveux noir.

-Mais, c'est qu'on ne trouve aucun compartiment, répondit Lily.

Lorsqu'elle vit les autres la regarder, elle se dit que finalement elle aurait du se taire. Lucie lui fit l'un de ses fabuleux sourire pour lui remonter le moral.

-Ah! Allons, Sirius, elle peuvent bien s'instaler ici. Moi, je n'y voit aucun n'inconvéniant et toi James? Demanda le garçons chatain.

Potter fixait Lily, qui se sentit soudain plus malalaise.

-Hey! Mon vieux! Réveille! James!? Aller dit à Remus que toi aussi tu ne veux pas d'eux, sirius donna un coup de coude à son ami.

-Oui, bon et si on votait? Demanda le petit gros dans le coin.

-Non, ça ne sert à rien de voter, Peter! Elles restent. Moi, c'est Remus Lupin.

-Moi c'est Lucie Lemire et mon amie en face c'est Lily Evans. Et vous?

Lucie avait fait un signe de tête aux trois autres gars.

-Moi? C'est Sirius Black et l'autre qui a perdu la parole est...

-Je sais très bien parler! James Potter, c'est mon nom.

Il avait un sourire resplandissant.

-Peter Pettigrow, répondit seulement le dernier. Ça vous dirais une partit de bataille explosive?

-Une quoi?demanda Lucie.

-Tu ne sais pas c'est quoi? Demanda Sirius incrédule.

-C'est un jeux de carte sorcier, répondit le plus sage en faisant comme s'il n'avait rien entendu de Black.

-Moi, je veux bien jouer, mais montrer moi d'abord, dit Lily.

C'est ainsi que les six nouveaux élèves de Poudlard se connurent. Et c'est ainsi que...

-NON MAIS ÇA NE VAS PAS BLACK! TU AS FAIT EXPRÈS!

-C'EST UN JEUX, LEMIRE!

-Bon là arrêter, Sirius excuse toi et puis Lucie c'est juste un jeux. On se calme, dit Remus.

Les deux se tirairent une grimace et ils se rassirent au sol. Ils se fusillaient du regard.

C'est donc ainsi que Sirius et Lucie commencèrent une guerre sans raison. Lily appris a les connaître, à être moins gêner et de se montrer sous son vrai jour. Avant la fin du voyage les filles étaient contre les gars. Une guerre avait effectivement été enclancher. La rousse et la blonde aimait bien Remus, mais elles se mirent bien vite à en vouloir au trois autres.

Les élèves qui entrèrent en première année à Poudlard, furent bousculés à l'extérieur du train et placer près de la rivière qu'ils traversaient en cannot.

-Allons. Allons. Placez vous quatre dans une barque pour traverser la rivière, ne faite pas tout se chahut resté calme, dit le géant de sa grosse voix.

Les quatres gars, c'est à dire : Lupin, Black, Potter et Pettigrow, se mient ensemble laissant les deux filles seules. Lucie pointa une barque au loin ou deux gars s'y trouvait déja. Lucie, comme a son habitude s'instala sans rien demander. Les deux garcons les regardèrent étrangement. Puis, sous l'éffet d'un sortilège, les barques se mirent en mouvement tous en même temps. Lily sourit, elle comprennait peu à peu se qui se passait au tour d'elle, bientôt elle serais dans le fabuleux chateau donc parle tant les livres. Après quelque temps de silence, qui sembla une éternité pour Lucie, celle-ci décida de parler au garçons qui s'était mis en retrait. Elle se leva et présenta sa main au inconnu.

-Je ne me suis pas présenter, je m'appelle Lucie Lemire et elle, c'est Lily Evans.

Lucie avait l'affreuse manie, d'après Lily, de la présenté comme si celle-ci ne savait pas le faire.

-Mais, ce que tu ne veux pas comprendre c'est que je ne veut pas avoir affaire à des Sang de Bourge, et toi Rogue qu'en pense tu?

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, Malfoy.

Le dénomé Malfoy se leva et tira sa baguette de sa poche et il la pointa sur la jolie blonde. Celle-ci pris peur et elle recula d'un pas. Elle fit justement le mauvais pas, La barques balanca un peu et elle tomba à l'eau en criant. Les deux garcons se mit à rire, d'un rire mauvais. Lily se leva en vitesse pointa sa baguette et dit une formule très rapidement, ne laissant même pas le temps aux autres de connaître le nom de se sortilège. La bouche de Malfoy disparu et Rogue arreta de rire sur le coup.

-Comme ça tu ne dira plus rien avec ta sale bouche! Et toi tu ose pointer ta baguette sur moi ou mon amie je te jure que tu vas subire à peu près le même sort.

-Et tu crois que tu me fait peur, espèce de Sang de bourge, répondit Rogue d'un ton méprisant.

-Tu veux bien arrêter de dire cette infaniter! Oui, je sais se que cela veut dire, malgrès mon sang. Je connais beaucoup plus de chose de ton monde contrairement à se que tu pense. Si tu veux tester, fait juste bouger ou dire quelque chose contre nous et tu vas voir que même ta propre mère ne te reconnaîtreras plus.

Elle avait dit cela sur un ton tellement méprisant, peu de monde avait connu Lily Evans sous se jour.

Lily se pencha par dessus bord et remonta son amie. Elle lui fit un sortilège de sèchage. Puis elle la pris dans ses bras et lui frotta les bras pour la réchauffer.

-Merci, Lily, je suis contente de voir que finalement tu ne te laisse pas marcher sur les pieds.

-Mais, excuse moi, Lucie, à cause de cela tu est rester plus longtemp dans l'eau.

-Se n'est pas grave, ça valais le cout, maintenant l'autre à le bec clouer, ria Lemire.

Lily releva la tête et regarda à l'avant. Ce qu'elle vit lui coupa la parole.

-Wow, c'est tellement beau. Dire qu'on vas vivre ici pendant toute notre année d'étude. J'ai déjà hate de commençer! S'émerveilla Lucie.

Contrairement à Lily, peut de chose coupait la parole à la blonde aux yeux bleu.

De un, la vu juste du cours d'eau éluminer par les petits lampions sur le banque, la vu était magnifique sur l'eau. Mais, se n'était rien à la vu qu'ils avait tous sur l'énorme château. Les premières années était tous subjugué par leur nouvelle école et domicile pour l'année par le fait même.

Les élèves de première année était tous devant les portes de la grande salle. Attendant Mme. Mcgonagall pour leur dire quoi faire. Lily et Lucie était au centre du groupe et elles se tenaient loin de leur compagnon de barques et des amis de ceux-ci. C'est alors qu'elles vit au loin les quatres gars auquel elles avait partagé le compartiment du train.

-Devrions-nous leur faire signe? Demanda Lily qui trouvais Remus sympathique, mais insuportable son ami Potter.

-Je crois que c'est trop tard, l'autre débile nous a vu, répondit la blonde en se mettant de dos en esperant que se qu'elle avait dit était faux.

-Ah! Ah! Je tes vu tombé à l'eau, tento, tu avais beaucoup de classe... crevette..., dit Sirius en riant.

Lucie se retourna en soupirant pour faire face à son ennemi depuis peu. Mais, elle ne répondit rien. Sirius continua à l'achaler quelque temps. Mais, Lucie ne réagit pas du tout, elle ne fit que le regarder sans rien dire, comme si cela l'ennuyait. Sirius a court d'idée arrêta de parler et la regarda dans les yeux comme elle, elle le faisait pour lui.

-Bon tu as fini maintenant, retourne donc en avant la... ce n'est pas bien de laisser se pauvre Potter sans son jolie petit toutou.

Cela ne servait a rien de dire quoi que se soit. Sirius la regarda, la foudroya du regard et partit dans dire son dernier mot vers ses amis. Il n'avait rien à dire, le sujet était clot. Elle n'avait pas réussit à lui clouer le bec elle le savait, mais pour le moment elle s'en foutait. Mais, il savait que d'une certaine manière il l'avait toucher dans son orgueil.

-Es-ce que ça va Lucie? Demanda la rousse.

-Oui oui... c'est tu qui je déteste autant que se Black? Se sont les affreux là-bas au fond, il nous regarde. Je suis sûre qu'ils complote quelque chose contre nous, dit Lemire en lachâ une grimace de dégout, on se les ait mis à dos en à peine une journée, c'est vraiment un record.

-Ouais, super! C'est notre première journée et on n'a déjà une liste d'ennemi. Cela promet.

C'est à cette instant, que le professeur en métamorphose fit sont apparition. Elle demanda au jeune de resté calme et de bien vouloir rentré dans la grande salle où tout le monde les attendait avec impatience. Elle ouvrit les grande porte et leur fit traverser la salle. Lucie donna un coup de coude dans les cotes de Lily et la forca à regarder vers le haut. On aurait dit qu'il n'y avait aucun toit, elles voyait le ciel noir éluminer des étoiles et des chandelles suspendus dans les aires magiquement.

-Que la répartition commence, s'exclama Dumbledore.

-Mais, de qu'elle répartion il parle, demanda Lucie tout bas.

-La répartion des quatre maisons, expliqua Lily, il y a les Serdaigles, Poufsoufle, Griffondore et Serpentare.

-Ah!.. et toi tu seras dans quoi?

-Dans Serdaigle peut-être.

-Qu'es-ce qu'il ont de spécial?

Ce fut à se moment que Minerva nomma un élève à la fois. Lily passa avant Lucie et fut placer à Griffondore. La blonde mit le chapeau parlant sur sa tête. Elle croisa les doigts et souhaita du plus profond d'elle même d'être à Griffondore avec son amie.

-Alors, comme ça tu sais où tu veux aller? Je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est une bonne maison pour toi. Tu est pourtant plus intelligente que tu ne laisse parêtre. Je t'aurais très bien vu à Serdaigle. Mais, tu as raison avec les cours qui vienne, cette maison te conviendras surment. Les temps devienne noir, comme le destin de chacun qui s'assombrit. Alors se seras... GRIFFONDORE.

Elle auta le chapeau, débarrasser de l'espionneur de ses pensées. Elle couru vers la table qui l'acclamait et s'assit au côter de Lily. Puis, elle remarqua, à sont désespoire, que Sirius Black aussi se trouvait à cette table. Elle soupira et continua de regarder la distribution des maisons. Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrow et James Potter furent eu aussi placé a la table des Griffondore avec quelques personnes qui leurs étaient inconnus. Tandis que Lestrange, Rogue et leurs amis furent placer à Serpentare. Lestrange passa à côter de Lucie et fit un bruit de serpent qui lui fit faire une grimace de dégout.

-Il fait ça juste pour t'embêter, Lemire, rentre pas dans son jeu, dit Sirius ennuyer.

-Tu sais, elle a un nom Sirius, c'est Lucie, dit Remus.

-Je ne connais pas de fille portant se nom, dit-il.

-Tu dis mais en faite dans pas trop longtemp vous allez devenir les meilleurs amis du monde, murmura Lupin plus pour lui même qu'autre chose.

-Quoi? Ques-ce que tu as dit? Demanda le conscerné.

-Passe moi les patates, oui la bouffe est arrivé! Alors, tu me les passe ces patates?

Black ne tendit rien à Remus, n'ayant pas comprit la fin de la phrase et ayant oublié le début. Il s'engoufra, tout comme Peter. Lucie les regarda mangé. Elle était tombé dans la lune, fatiguer et par manque de faim après avoir vu le carnage que Sirius avait réservé a sa viande.

**Fin**

Du premier chapitre la ne vous inquietez pas... se n'est pas fini, c'est loin d'être fini. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour mettre les autres chapitres à temp. N'oubliez pas les **REVIEWS **


	2. Chapter 2

**L'amitié, l'amour, la haine... Une nouvelle vie**

Bon, d'accord le premier chapitre n'a pas fait fureur... mais je tiens à me rattrapper.

**Auteure **: Cherry-RB21

**Disclamer **: JK Rolling. Les personnages sont à elle, le futur de cette histoire aussi, même que je dirais que cette histoire lui appartient! Seuls quelques personnages, endroits et évènements sont à moi.

Bon, d'accord le premier chapitre n'a pas fait fureur... mais je tiens à me rattrapper.

Alors place aux reviewers :

**Miss Hell Black** : Tu as raison, James et Lily ne sont pas trop présents... mais cela change un peu à partir de ce chapitre. J'ai choisi de mettre l'histoire dans Lily\James Potter, mais en faite c'est vraiment plus dans l'époque des maraudeurs en tant que tel. Il y aura un Lily\James c'est sur et j'espère que cela va te plaire. Merci de m'avoir soumit un review! Et pour toi et les autres... vita la suite !!! Comme tu as dit.

**Cerisevanille : **Tu as raison je fait énormément de fautes... je l'ai fait lire à mon amie justement et elle est d'accord avec toi. Donc, depuis, j'ai une correctrice du nom de Tournesol! Encore là rien n'est parfait! Du moins... j'espère que la suite te plaira!

N'oubliez pas les review!!!!! Ah oui et je n'ai jamais été forte sur les titres de chapitre alors pardonnez-moi pour tous les chapitres à venir loll. Maintenant place au ...

**Chapitre 2 : **Ancien ami pour une, nouvel ennemi pour l'autre

Une jeune femme, blonde aux yeux bleus, était étendue sur un banc dans un train. Plus précisément dans le Poudlard Express. Elle allait commencer sa sixième année. Une année qui se devrait d'être mouvementée, comme toutes les autres. Elle avait la tête appuyée contre la fenêtre, les yeux fermés, elle réfléchissait. Elle n'avait pas toujours du temps à elle. Lily et Remus, qui avaient été nommés préfets, étaient partis rejoindre le comité. Black était parti avec une fille pour aller rencontrer son fan-club, débile selon Lucie. James était parti quelques minutes après Lily. Lucie serait prète à parier qu'il était aller l'espionner. Peter avait raté la vendeuse de bonbons magiques et était parti la retrouver.

Dès que Lucie se trouvait seule, elle était entourée de gars qui avaient un oeil sur elle. Ils ne voyaient en elle qu'un simple pari. Lucie était l'une des plus belles filles de Poudlard, avec Evans qui se tenait avec les célèbres Maraudeurs. Elle était sortie avec quelques gars de son école, mais ils l'avaient soit déçu, soit ils s'étaient joué d'elle.

Elle était toujours en guerre sans raison contre Sirius. Elle s'entendait plutôt bien avec James. Elle considérait Remus comme son meilleur ami. Puis, Lily était devenu au cour de sa deuxième année sa meilleure amie. Clara restait très près d'elle, elle restait une amie d'enfance très présente. Elle lui écrivait souvent et elle s'ennuyait beaucoup de son amie.

Lucie Lemire et Sirius étaient en guerre, c'était vrai. Mais, ils l'étaient maintenant plus par habitude. Quelques fois, l'un explosait sur l'autre, mais la plupart du temps ce n'était que des taquineries. Alors que Lily se disputait toujours avec James pour n'importe quelle raison. Depuis sa deuxième année, Lily était surnommée «Tigresse» par Sirius. James passait son temps à l'admirer et à la harceler pour qu'elle sorte avec lui. Mais, sérieusement, Lucie trouvait que James avait changé cette année et par le fait même Lily aussi.

Une autre guerre était tout aussi évidente : c'était le clan des Maraudeurs (James, Sirius, Peter et Remus) contre celui des Serpentard.

Lucie commençait à s'endormir quand elle entendit la porte du compartiment s'ouvrir. Elle tourna la tête doucement et ouvrit les yeux.

-Tien, tien, tien, mais que fait notre chère sang de bourbe toute seule? dit Malfoy.

Lucie avait toujours eu peur d'eux. Elle figeait littéralement en leur présence. Les Serpentard lui avaient toujours fait cette peur. À chaque fois qu'elle faisait, ne serait-ce que les croiser, il lui arrivait quelque chose. C'était toujours les mêmes, soit Black (la cousine de Sirius), Malfoy, Narcissa, Rugulus, Lestrange, Crabbe, Goyle, Avery, Nott, Evan Rosier ou bien Rogue. Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait que Malfoy et ses deux gorilles, Crabbe et Goyle.

-Elle est tellement une cible facile, dit Crabbe.

-Beaucoup trop facile, que faisons nous cette fois, dit à son tour Goyle.

Malfoy approcha tranquillement, il s'assit à ses côtés et lui passa la main dans les cheveux.

-C'est fou comme tes cheveux ressemblent aux miens. Bon, allons, assez parlé.

Il se leva et se mit devant Lucie. Il se plaça devant elle et pointa sa baguette vers sa cible. Elle trembla. Elle prit tranquillement sa baguette dans sa poche. Après quelques secondes, elle prit de l'assurance et repris confiance en elle.

Sirius était arrivé juste au bon moment.

-Pourquoi t'acharnes-tu tout le temps sur la même personne? Tu ne sais même pas te battre Malfoy. Pourquoi t'acharner contre une fille comme elle? Il fit un clin d'oeil à Lucie, sachant qu'il l'avait sûrement mise en colère. Allez dégages! Je t'ai assez vu Malfoy, sort de mon compartiment et oublie pas tes deux gorilles!

-Pourquoi je sortirais, Black? Je commence à m'amuser! Et puis, nous sommes trois et vous deux. Alors, on peut déjà voir qui a de l'avance.

-Je ne pense pas trop. Remus, James et Peter sont juste au bout du couloir. Je n'ai qu'à leur faire un signe et ils arrivent. Je tiens aussi à te préciser que tu as en face de toi les deux meilleurs élèves dans les combats entre sorciers. En plus, tes deux babouins ne valent absolument rien en combat. Ils n'ont vraiment aucune stratégie et la baguette de Goyle est brisée.

Goyle, apeuré, regarda sa baguette. Il vit avec surprise que le bout de sa baguette pendait horriblement contre sa jambe.

-Mais, Lucius, ma baguette était intacte tout à l'heure! tenta de se racheter celui-ci.

Sirius s'enleva de devant la porte et alla s'asseoir près de Lucie. Les Serpentard sortirent du compartiment. Lucius engueulait lamentablement le « pauvre » Goyle. Une fois sorti, Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour... se venter sûrement, mais Lucie fut plus rapide.

-Tu as vu? J'avais la situation bien en main, Black. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Retournes d'où tu viens ou fermes-la.

-On se calme, Lemire, à ce que je sache, tu étais loin d'avoir la situation en main. Arrêtes de faire la cruche et ouvre les yeux un peu. Ils était trois et toi, seule, répondit Sirius à la défensive de la crevette (ainsi nommée par Sirius depuis la première année).

-Ils étaient deux. L'un avait une baguette brisée. C'est moi qui l'ai fait. J'ai jeté un sort environ quelques secondes avant que tu n'apparaisses. Les deux autres je les aurais désarmé bien vite.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu as dit la fois où j'ai du t'emmener à l'infirmerie, dit-il en riant.

-Nom de dieu, Black. Vas-tu arrêter de toujours ramener cette histoire? C'était en troisième, c'est du passer.

-Non, en fait je te parlais de toutes les fois où j'ai du t'emmener à l'infirmerie. Mais Remus aussi l'a fait souvent. Et cette fois-ci, si tu avais été seule, ça aurait été James. Mais bon, il était occupé avec sa tigresse. Le fait est que tu te mets souvent dans les ennuits avec eux!

-Tu m'emmerdes, Black. Fermes-la! Fous-moi patience. Va-t-en! M'as-tu bien comprise?

C'est à ce moment que les autres Maraudeurs et Lily firent leur apparition dans le compartiment.

-Ah! À ce que je vois vous n'êtes pas les seuls à vous chamailler. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis Lily? Ne sommes-nous pas plus normal si nous ne sommes pas seul? demanda Remus en souriant.

Lily, en colère, poussa Sirius un peu sur le banc et s'assit entre lui et sa meilleure amie.

-Explique, dit Lucie.

Lily bougea la tête en pointant James qui se massait la joue.

-Ah! fut la simple réponse de la blonde.

Au cours du voyage, Lemire apprit que Lily avait gifflé James parce qu'elle l'avait trouvé près de la porte. Elle croyait qu'il l'espionnait. Elle était sortie de ses gonds, l'avait insulté, et pour finir, giflé. Tout ça, sans lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer. Lucie se dit que finalement, James n'avait peut-être pas changé. Elle regarda James et lui lança un regarde déçu. Déçu parce qu'elle se disait que pourtant, Lily et lui iraient si bien ensemble.

James se sentait mal. Il avait changé, c'était pourtant vrai. Il ne l'avait pas espionnée. En fait, il l'attendait près de la porte pour lui demander si elle voulait bien partager un carosse avec lui pour se rendre à l'école. Il s'était dit qu'il allait l'approcher en tant qu'ami et se montrer sous son vrai jour. Bref arrêter de l'achaler, de l'énerver, mais plutôt lui montrer sa vraie nature. Ça pouvait pourtant paraître bizarre qu'il veuille le faire dès le début de l'année, mais il y avait pensé tout l'été et il voulait absolument lui demander lorsqu'elle serait seule.

Donc, il saisi l'occasion lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir de sa réunion. Il n'avait qu'à attendre quelques minutes et c'était fait. Mais, dès qu'elle le vit, elle avait commencé à crier après lui pour l'avoir espionner, il en avait été affligé. Elle avait tort, mais, se sentant penaud, il n'avait osé s'expliquer. Oui, James Potter, fameux Attrapeur et séducteur de Poudlard, perdait tout ses moyens devant la fabuleuse Lily.

Le voyage fut tranquille… ou bien, presque. En fait, Peter avait perdu son crapeau. Donc, les six compagnons durent faire le tour du train pour le retrouver dans le compartiment des Serpentard. La bataille verbale fut courte tout comme celle avec la magie. Les Maraudeurs (les filles avaient été mises à l'écart contre leur gré) en étaient sorti vainqueurs. Ce fut donc après cette aventure que le voyage fut tranquille. Du moins jusqu'à l'arrivée à Poudlard où tous les élèves commencèrent à s'énerver. Lily et Lucie se firent éjecter violemment du train par la grande foule. Elles empruntèrent un carrosse à elles seules. Jamais les filles n'avaient vu les mystérieux animaux qui traînaient leur voiture, mais elles étaient au courant que si l'on pouvait les voir c'était parce qu'on avait déjà vu la mort.

La rousse et la blonde furent séparées des Maraudeurs à la sortie du train. Ceux-ci avaient pris un carrosse pour eux seuls. Sirius et James avaient réussi à se débarrasser de leurs fans en se cachant dans la foule.

Ce fut à la table des Griffondor que tous (Maraudeurs, crevette et tigresse) se retrouvèrent. Lily scruta les alentours et fixa plus spécifiquement la table des professeurs.

-On a un nouveau professeur. Vous pensez qu'il est prof de quoi? demanda-t-elle.

-Prof de défense contre les forces du mal. Monsieur de Lombat a pris sa retraite en fin d'année. Tu ne te souviens pas? lui répondit James aussitôt.

-Ah! Oui, c'est vrai. Mais, je ne sais pas. Il me semble que j'ai déjà vu cette homme quelque part.

James haussa les épaules. Sirius se plaignit qu'il avait faim et qu'il n'en pouvait plus. Lucie leva les yeux en l'air et lui lança une insulte que seulement elle entendit. C'est à ce moment précis que les plus petits fîrent leur apparition. Ils étaient tous surpris en découvrant l'intérieur du château. Mais, il y avait un garçon qui se distinguait des autres. Il devait avoir dix-sept ans environ, indiquant qu'il devait être en sixième année. Celui-ci dépassa les plus petits, fit un signe de tête au nouveau professeur et s'assit aux côtés de Lily Evans. La distribution commença. Le nouveau venu avait les cheveux un peu dans le même style que ceux de James mais noirs. Il avait les yeux couleur bleue. Il était très beau à vrai dire. Tout le long de la distribution, le nouveau venu regardait Lily, ce qui déplut énormément à James. Lorsque ce fut fini, Lily décida de s'adresser au garçon.

-Je suis désolée, tu est...? demanda-t-elle poliment.

-Charles Langevin et toi? répondit-il avec un large sourire.

-Chuck? s'écria celle-ci.

Elle lui sauta littéralement dans les bras.

-Je suis si contente!

Elle le relâcha.

-Mon dieu, je ne t'avais pas reconnu!

-Ça fait longtemp petite fleur. Je me demandait combien de temps tu allais prendre pour me reconnaître, dit-il en lui affichant un air radieux.

-Je suis désolée, Lily. Mais, tu ne nous a pas présentés, s'exclama Lucie. Moi, c'est Lucie Lemire et eux ce sont les Maraudeurs. Il y a Remus, Peter, James et l'autre con ici, c'est Black.

-Merci pour cette belle présentation, crevette, mais on connaît notre nom et on est assez bien élevés pour se présenté nous-même, lui répondit Sirius.

-Ça reste à prouver! répondit Lucie sur un ton de réplique.

Sirius allait dire quelque chose, mais Remus lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

-Je ne savais pas que tu était sorcier, dit Lily pour changer de sujet. Ton père était pourtant professeur et ta mère a accouché dans le même hôpital que la mienne. Puis, je te précise que je suis la première dans ma famille à être magique. Comment es-tu arrivé ici?

-Bien, ma mère est Moldu, c'est vrai. Et mon père est vraiment professeur. Mais, mon père est un sorcier. J'ai fait mes cinq premières années à l'institut Beaux-Bâtons où mon père était enseignant. Mais, il a eu une promotion qui la emmené à remplacer le professeur contre les forces du mal ici à Poudlard. Je l'ai donc suivi. Tu sais, les profs connaissent les noms de leurs futurs élèves. Donc, il ma présenté la liste de ses cours et juste par curiosité j'ai regardé. Puis, c'est là que j'ai remarqué ton nom. J'étais surpris. Je me suis dit que je me trompais sûrement. J'ai vu que tu étais dans les Griffondor et, comme moi aussi j'y ai été placé, je me suis dit que j'allais probablement te retrouver. Lorsque je suis entré dans la salle, je t'ai tout de suite reconnue. Tu as changé, ma petite fleur. Tu es devenue une femme et, wow! Tu est complètement splendide!

Les joues de Lily rosirent un peu tandis que James fulminait de jalousie.

-Ah! Arrête, Chuck!... Mais, je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir, si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué. Tu as tellement changé que je t'ai à peine reconnu. Ça fait tellement longtemps.

Lily remarqua alors que les plats étaient maintenant servis et que seulement elle et Charles n'avaient pas encore commencé à manger. Les autres se régalaient mais n'avaient pas manqué un mot de leur conversation.

-Alors, d'où est-ce que vous vous connaissez? demanda Lucie, avide de curiosité tandis que Lily se servait à manger.

-C'est plutôt étrange je dirais comme histoire. La mère de petite fleur, Janine, avait éprouvé quelques difficultés avec sa dernière grossesse. Elle avait passé près d'un mois à l'hôpital. Ma mère m'a eu pendant son séjour et avait été placée, par manque de chambres, dans celle de Janine. Elle l'a donc encouragée pendant cette période difficile. Puis, ma mère est sortie de l'hôpital avec moi. Elle est souvent venue rendre visite à Janine et toutes les deux sont devenues de bonnes amies. Nos parents sont restés en contact et moi et Lily sommes devenus les meilleurs amis. Mais, lorsque j'ai eu huit ans, j'ai du déménager. On a chacun évolué de notre coté et on s'est perdu de vue. Surtout depuis que j'ai reçu ma lettre.

-C'est drôle que tu l'appelles petite fleur, s'exclama Lucie après avoir écouté le récit, parce que ici, c'est plutôt Tigresse sont surnom.

-Alors, je suis vraiment ravi de voir que ta soeur ne t'a pas complètement changée, dit Chuck en regardant Lily.

-C'est que tu as manqué le pire. C'est juste depuis qu'elle est loin de Pétunia qu'elle agit comme elle est vraiment, répondit Lucie à la place de Lily. Elle lui avait fait tout un lavage de cerveau, croit moi!

Lily lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

-Je suis tellement content de te revoir petite fleur, dit Charles d'un ton charmeur.

-Non, mais je rêve. Je parle dans le beurre. Il ne me parle même pas, je suis sûre qu'il ne m'écoute même pas et c'est à peine s'il m'a regardée quand je parlais, chiala Lucie tout bas au cotés de Remus.

-Moi, je crois que James vient de se faire un ennemi, répondit le loup dans l'oreille de celle-ci.

Les Maraudeurs restèrent silencieux. Lucie écouta la conversation de Lily et Charles. Tandis que ces derniers se racontaient leurs anecdotes d'enfance. Lucie apprit que Lily avait avoué à Charles qu'elle l'aimait lorsqu'elle avait sept ans. Ce qui provoqua à la belle rousse des rougeurs sur les joues, se rappellant cet aveu enfantin. Chuck détestait Pétunia et il l'avait souvent confronté lorsqu'il était plus petit, sauvant ainsi son amie, même si Pétunia était plus vieille de deux ans. Langevin ne se trouvait pas à la table des Griffondor pour rien, il y était pour son courage.

Lorsque le souper fut terminé, Lily et Remus amenèrent tous les Griffondor à leur maison. Ils se couchèrent tous très tôt.

Un son épouventable et continu se manifesta dans la chambre de quatre filles de sixième année. Le bruit était fort et semblable à celui d'un bateau. Trois se réveillèrent en sursaut. Deux des trois chialèrent et insultèrent ouvertement celle qui dormait. L'autre se leva et fit ce que tout le monde réveillé aurait fait.

Lucie ferma le cadran. Elle s'étira, fit comme si elle n'avait pas entendu les deux autres ruminer de colère et entreprit de réveiller Lily. Elle lui retira ses bouchons magiques.

-Vite, Lily. Nous sommes en retard, dit Lucie en faignant être énervé. Le cours commence dans cinq minutes. Je vais te prendre quelque chose à manger pendant que tu vas dans la douche. Vite, lève toi!

Lily, apeurée, se leva d'un bond et entreprit de se rendre dans la salle de bain en courrant. Elle entendit Lucie rire et elle retourna vers son lit.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda la Tigresse en colère.

-C'est une blague, tu as encore une heure. Le cadran que je t'ai donné cet été, sert à te réveiller le matin. Oui, c'est vrai c'est aussi pour achaler Jessica et Branda. Mais, si tu te mets des bouchons dans les oreilles, ça ne marche pas. Sauf peut-être pour faire un peu peur aux deux fans désespérées de Black.

Les deux concernées quittèrent la chambre en poussant la blonde sans ménagement. L'une d'elle sortit même une insulte. Tandis que l'autre lui dit que Peter Pettigrow ne la

mériterait même pas.

-Je n'ai même pas mis le cadran. C'est toi qui l'as mis. J'avais oublié, dit la rousse comme si de rien n'était.

Les filles se préparèrent et descendirent rejoindre les gars qui les attendaient dans la salle commune de leur maison. Lily afficha un énorme sourire en voyant les gars. James pensa que c'était à lui que le sourire était adressé et lui dit bonjour en lui faisant l'un de ses plus beaux sourires. Lily ne lui répondit pas.

-Salut, Chuck. Aller vien on vas déjeuné, s'exclama celle-ci en prennant le bras de son ami d'enfance.

James perdit sa bonne humeur. Sa journée s'annonçait mal. Sa bulle venait d'éclater. Il descendit déjeuner la tête basse.

Lucie avait pris Remus par le bras pour se rendre dans la grande salle. Ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre à la table. Ils reçurent leur plan de la journée qui indiquait qu'eux et les Serdaigle commenceraient avec le nouveau professeur. Lupin lui fit un signe de tête qu'elle retourna avec un clin d'oeil. James se rapprocha de Remus pendant que la blonde mangeait et avait la tête ailleurs.

-Quand vas-tu te décider à lui dire?

-Tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles, Cornedru, lui murmura le loup-garou.

-Tout le monde le sait, arrête de te cacher et décides-toi.

Remus allait répondre quelque chose mais il reçut du gruau en pleine poire.

-Oups, excuse-moi mumus, dit Lucie embarrassée, je... je voulais lancer ça à l'autre débile à ta droite.

-Le débile à sa droite t'emmerde et te dit que tu devrais apprendre à viser, lui répondit Sirius. Ce n'est pas bien d'agresser de pauvres innocents.

-Excuses-moi, Remus, je suis vraiment...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir que Sirius lui avait lancé du gruau sur son chandail.

-Je viens de me changer, Black, cria Lucie qui voyait son chandail d'uniforme sali.

-Remus aussi et ça ne t'a pas dérangé, répondit-il en riant.

Lucie allait lancer quelque chose, mais Lily l'en empêcha.

-Tu n'as même pas le temps de commencer une bataille. Penses-y. Tu as le choix. Soit tu lances ça à Sirius et tu rentres au cours toute crottée, ou bien tu vas te changer en courant, sans manger et tu arrives propre et à temps au cours. Qu'est-ce que tu choisis? demanda Lily.

-Tu vas me le payer, Black.

Après ces dernières paroles, elle sortit en furie de la salle et couru se changer, suivie de Remus qui marchait.

-Le pire c'est que c'est elle qui a commencé.

-Ces deux là sont toujours en guerre, expliqua Lily au nouveau.

Celui-ci approuva d'un signe de tête. Les Griffondor en sixième année se rendirent tous en cours suivis des Serdaigle où un nouveau professeur et une nouvelle discipline les attendaient.

**Un autre chapitre de fini la suite arrive bientôt!**

**Avez vous aimez?**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**L'amitié, l'amour, la haine... Une nouvelle vie**

**Auteur:** Cherry-RB21

**Disclamer **: JK Rolling. Les personnages sont à elle, le future de cette histoire aussi, même que je dirais que cette histoire lui appartient! Seul quelques personnages, endroits et évènements son à moi. Place au :

**Chapitre 3 :** Le fameux Paul-André Langevin

-Hey! Charles, tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre que ce soit ton père qui t'enseigne? demanda Sirius.

-Tu peux m'appeler Chuck et non je ne trouve pas ça bizarre. Je suis habitué, puis il est sympa. Tu verras bien.

Ils entrèrent dans la classe. Les Maraudeurs, Lily, Lucie et Charles se placèrent à l'arrière. James chercha le professeur des yeux. Mais, il n'y était pas. La cloche sonna. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années entra dans la classe. Il s'assit à son bureau. Il regarda sa classe et tout le monde le regardait. Il ne dit rien. Il était sans aucune émotion et ne bougeait pas. Les élèves commencèrent à se poser des questions. Décidément, il était bizarre. Charles souriait et fit un signe de tête à son père. Lucie le questionna mais ce dernier lui fit signe de se taire. Le silence revint dans la classe. Le professeur souri à son groupe, se leva et admira sa classe.

-Bonsoir... Mesieurs, Mesdames et les autres s'il y en a, nous savons qu'il y en a. Permettez-moi ce plaisir littératif de vous souhaiter une merveilleuse fin de soirée.

Quelques personnes s'esclaffèrent, d'autres se posèrent des questions à propos de l'état psychologique du professeur puisqu'il qu'il n'était que huit heures le matin.

-Je me nomme Paul-André Langevin. Mais bon, je sais que le règlement vous impose par politesse de ne pas m'appeller par mon nom. Alors, M. Langevin ça pourra aller. De toutes façons on peut s'entendre pour dire que Paul, ça fait vieux. Du haut de mes vingt ans...

Les élèves riaient dans la classe.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Vous ne me croyez pas? C'est un mauvais sort qui a mal tourner. Je vous le dis. Mais une chose reste sure, malgré l'âge que je parais avoir, je suis encore sexy!

La classe riait toujours.

-Mais non, c'est une plaisanterie! En fait, j'ai cinquante deux ans. Mais, je suis quand même sexy et musclé aussi! Allez bonhomme testes-moi ça.

Il s'approcha de James qui était complètement au bout de la classe mais près de l'allée. M. Langevin retroussa sa chemise, il était chétif et pas du tout musclé. James toucha le bras de Paul en riant un peu. Il joua le jeu du professeur et fit signe à l'aide de son pouce que, effectivement, il avait raison.

-Bon, alors tu m'as bien compris, jeune homme?

M. Langevin revint à l'avant de la classe.

-Si tu ne m'écoutes pas je te rentre dans le mur!

Tout le monde riait. Le professeur avait une manière si comique de dire les choses que personne n'eut le malheur de le prendre au sérieux. De plus, James était loin d'être quelqu'un qu'on rentrait facilement dans un mur. Il était très fort grâce aux entraînements pour l'équipe. L'enseignant était joyeux et les élèves comprirent vite qu'ils s'entendraient bien avec lui.

-Je tiens à vous préciser que je ne fonctionnerai pas comme votre ancien professeur. J'ai entendu parler de lui. J'ai entendu dire qu'il était sévère, faisait peu d'exercices avec les étudiants, qu'il était toujours de mauvaise humeur et que tout le monde, lui-même inclut, furent contents de savoir qu'il avait pris sa retraite. Je donne rarement des devoirs, mais si je le fais, j'espère pour vous qu'il sera fait. Mes cours se donnent dans l'humour et la bonne humeur. Il doit par contre y avoir un peu de sérieux pour arriver à temps dans les travaux. Je fais surtout des cours pratiques, plutôt que théorique. Je vais vous faire lire des livres très intéressants sur les combats entre créatures magiques. En fait, tout ce que je vais vous faire lire aura à mon avis un coté très intéressant, et, si vous n'aimez pas, je peux vous trouver sur le même sujet un ouvrage plus à votre goût. Je tiens aussi à dire que j'encadre tous mes élèves. Je ne me fous pas de vous et lorsque vous quitterez l'école, je vais m'être attaché à vous. Si jamais vous avez un problème quelconque, sachez que je suis là. Je ne dirai rien pour vous mettre dans le trouble et je vais vous aider du mieux que je peux. Si vous avez une maladie ou autre, sachez que je suis toujours là.

Il regarda soudain Remus qui se sentit tout à coup mal à l'aise.

-Je tiens à mon métier et je le prends vraiment à coeur. Je _vous_ prends à coeur. Bon, maintenant que vous me connaissez un peu mieux, j'aimerais vous connaître à mon tour. Aujourd'hui, c'est la première journée d'école donc on va prendre ça relaxe. Parlez-moi un peu de vous, je veux connaître votre nom.

Déjà, à peu près tout le monde adorait ce professeur. Il agissait différemment des autres. M. Langevin passa tour à tour chaque élève en faisant des commentaires pour faire rire les autres de temps en temps. Il essaya de retenir tous leurs noms. Personne ne passa inaperçu dans la classe. Au tour de Lucie, il lui fit une farce sur les blondes aux yeux bleus. Celle-ci la prit en riant. Lorsqu'il passait un commentaire à quelqu'un, personne ne réagissait mal, il plaisantait et tout le monde le savait.

-Ah! Et puis ma chère, ma très chère Lily Evans! Quand j'ai vu votre nom sur ma liste, j'ai tout de suite demandé à ce que je vous aie dans le premier cours de la journée.

Lily lui sourit.

-Vous devez vous demander pourquoi je dis ça, dit-il en s'adressant à la classe. C'est que, en fait, ma femme est l'amie de la mère de cette magnifique jeune femme. Par le fait même, Lily est une amie de mon fils. Lily, tu ressembles tellement à ta mère, aussi jolie!

Lily rougit un peu sous le compliment.

-Tu sais que si je n'étais pas marié, je serais jaloux de ton père. Mais, je le suis alors je n'ai rien dit.

Ce n'était pas le premier compliment que Paul faisait à quelqun.

-Et vous Monsieur, vous êtes? demanda Langevin à la personne à l'arrière de Lily.

-Sirius Black, Monsieur.

-Je ne sais trop pourquoi, mais vous ne me semblez pas quelqu'un de très sage, je dirais. Le genre à faire des mauvaises blagues aux autres maisons, surtout celles contre qui tous les Griffondor s'acharnent.

La classe se mit à rire.

-Mais pas du tout Monsieur, répondit Sirius en affichant un large sourire.

-Ah! D'accord parce que, en fait, c'est ce que McGonagal m'a dit. Les Maraudeurs et toi vous faites des vôtres à ce qui paraît. Personnellement, je trouve que vous avez l'air très sympathiques. Si jamais vous faites des mauvais coups, je n'en sais absolument rien.

Paul lui fit un clin d'oeil.

Par la suite, il alla voir quelques personnes à l'avant tout en faisant quelques blagues pour divertir tout le monde. Personne ne parlait dans la classe, tout le monde l'écoutait attentivement.

-Et toi, il pointa Charles du doigt. Je crois que tu n'as pas besoin de te présenter. Je t'endure depuis plus de seize ans, je crois que c'est déjà assez!

Il rit un moment

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne me suis pas mis le nouveau à dos. Je vous présente mon fils, Charles Langevin. Juste pour te faire honte un peu, ta mère m'a apprit que tu ne lui avais pas souhaité bonne nuit hier soir. Je croyais pourtant t'avoir enseigné le respect.

Encore une fois, la classe rigola.

-J'espère que tu l'as consolée comme il se doit!

Chuck lui fit un clin d'oeil auquel il répondit en riant fortement.

Paul expliqua que sa femme vivait au château pour quelques semaines, le temps qu'elle se trouve une maison convenable. Il leur raconta que pour lui aucune maison n'était assez bien car il aimait bien mieux qu'elle soit avec lui dans sa chambre à Poudlard.

Par la suite il fit la connaissance de Remus et de James. Arrivé à Peter, il ne pu se retenir.

-Moi c'est Peter Pettigrow.

Leur nouveau professeur pouffa de rire.

-Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux m'en empêcher. Je m'excuse si ça vous blesse. Mais, sérieusement, quelle idée d'avoir un nom de famille du genre. On ne vous l'a jamais fait remarquer? Avec un nom pareil... vous imaginez... ça fait : petit gros.

Tout le monde se tordit de rire dans la classe. Peter ne le prit pas mal.

Le cours prit fin quelques temps après la petite présentation de chacun. Le professeur Langevin se posta près de la porte et salua tous les élèves.

-Bonne soirée... Adieux... Joyeux noël..., ce fut de cette manière que les Griffondor et les Serdaigle furent salués.

De cette façon, la journée commença plutôt bien. Lorsque celle-ci fut terminée, tout le monde qui avait eu leur premier cours de défense contre les forces du mal était du même avis. Ils aimaient déjà ce fameux Monsieur Langevin. Même les Serpentard avaient apprécié. Cet homme n'avait aucune préférence pour une quelconque maison… enfin si mais il ne le dirait pas. Du moins, on pouvait dire qu'il ne détestait aucune maison. Il savait que beaucoup de futurs mangemorts se trouvaient parmi les Serpentard. Mais dans les autres maisons aussi, il y en avait. Pour Paul, tant que la personne n'avait pas choisi le coté de Voldemort, rien n'était perdu. Il était parfaitement d'accord avec Dumbledore sur ce sujet. Tout le monde avait droit à une chance. Il avait même obtenu quelques noms depuis son arrivée, des élèves ou professeurs, qui semblaient pencher pour le coté obscur de la magie. Il se donna comme défi de ramener ces personnes sur le droit chemin. Mais, ce que Paul ne savait pas, c'était qu'il y avait des personnes destinées au mal et d'autres dont on ne se douterait jamais être l'ennemi (Peter).

Deux semaines s'écoulèrent plutôt vite. Les élèves avaient déjà énormément de devoirs et de projets, ainsi que des études. Par contre, avec le cours de défense contre les forces du mal, ils faisaient de la pratique par groupe de deux. Langevin formait les équipes personnellement, il connaissait le monde. Il mélangea les gens entre eux, faisant en sorte que les plus discrets soient avec les plus extravertis. Que chacun se connaisse. Il n'était pas fou, il ne mettait pas les ennemis ensemble. Ce fut plutôt facile pour lui, car pour la sixième année, les Griffondor n'étaient pas avec les Serpentard. Il faisait aussi discrètement en sorte que son fils soit avec des gens qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de côtoyer afin qu'il connaisse de nouvelles personnes.

Pendant ces deux semaines, James et Charles démontrèrent qu'ils ne pouvaient littéralement pas s'entendre. James n'embêtait pas Lily pour qu'elle sorte avec lui. Charles en profitait, il était toujours avec Lily. Elle était même plus souvent avec celui-ci qu'avec sa meilleure amie. Mais, Lucie fit comme si elle ne voyait rien à ce qui se passait à l'intérieur du groupe. Remus était souvent avec Lucie.

En ce mercredi soir de mi-septembre, tout le monde était tranquille dans Poudlard. James jouait une partie d'échecs contre Charles, chacun tenant à leur orgueil. Sirius jouait avec Lucie, Peter et quelques fans à la bataille explosive. Remus et Lily lisaient un livre assis sur le même fauteuil. Remus releva la tête de son bouquin et tourna la page, montrant qu'il avait fini son chapitre et regarda Lily.

-Ça te dirait d'aller prendre une marche?

-Oui, c'est super. Je vais chercher mes choses et je te rejoins ici.

Lorsque Lily revint avec sa cape, Remus était prêt lui aussi. Ils partirent à l'extérieur après avoir dit aux autres où ils allaient. Personne ne les suivit.

Ils se rendirent près d'un grand saule à la limite de la forêt interdite. À cette heure, personne n'allait les déranger. Ils s'assirent tranquillement sous l'arbre.

-Avais-tu quelque chose à me dire, Remus? demanda Lily après un long silence. Je crois savoir ce qui te préoccupe, mais dit le moi ça va être plus simple.

-Bien... heum... je crois que je suis amoureux de Lucie.

-Alors, tu n'as pas à te préoccuper de ça! Lucie t'aime beaucoup. Il reste juste à savoir si elle t'aime de cette manière. C'est tout, si tu veux je lui demanderai.

-Non, je ne peux pas l'aimer. Tu ne comprends pas, Lily. C'est plus compliqué que tu ne penses.

-Non, il n'y a rien de compliqué. Tu es un loup-garou d'accord mais ça ne complique rien!

Remus resta un moment silencieux, surpris de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-Tu savais pour ma maladie? Comment? C'est James qui te la dit? Je te jure que dès que je le vois, il est mort! Il ne devait pas le dire!

Remus s'était levé debout. Lily l'imita pour être à sa hauteur.

-Calmes-toi, Remus. James ne m'a absolument rien dit. Je suis désolée, j'ai vu Sirius, James et Peter descendre les escaliers pendant la nuit, lorsque j'était en troisième. J'ai découvert, cette nuit là, que tu n'avais aucunement de mère malade. Je ne t'ai rien dit parce que j'attendais que tu me le dises.

-Et tu continues de venir me parler. Je suis un monstre! Est-ce que Lucie est au courant?

- Arrêtes de t'en faire! Tu n'es absolument pas un monstre. M'as-tu bien comprit? Tu es tellement le gars le plus gentil que je connaisse. Tu ne ferais jamais de mal à personne. Bon d'accord, à la pleine lune tu es dangereux. Mais, Lucie n'est pas au courant. Bien, je pense. Elle n'était pas avec moi ce soir là. Puis, Lucie est une très bonne personne. Tu sais elle va bien réagir. Tu ne lui fais pas peur.

Elle lui fit un câlin pour le réconforter et ils retournèrent à la salle commune.

Lorsque Lily entra, elle vit un combat que James et Charles menaient au poing. Ils semblaient commencer à se bagarer. Ils n'avaient encore aucune blessure et ils étaient debout. Sirius se tenait à l'écart et il tenait par le bras Lucie qui voulait aller calmer les gars elle-même. Peter n'osait tout simplement pas bouger. Les autres élèves de Griffondor étaient soit partis se coucher, soit ils se tenaient à l'écart. Personne n'osait prendre partit de qui que ce soit.

Potter essayait de faire tomber Langevin. Charles donna un coup de pied dans le ventre de James et celui-ci lui répondit avec un coup de poing sanglant sur le nez.

Lily était en furie. Elle courut en direction des gars. Elle les sépara rapidement. Malgré la colère, les gars ne voulaient pas frapper Lily pour l'empêcher de s'en mêler. Lily prit le bras de Charles pour qu'il se tienne tranquille. Tandis que Remus tenait, sans délicatesse, James qui était dans tous ses états. Chuck se tenait le nez qui semblait cassé.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Potter?

James Cracha du sang par terre. Remus le relâcha.

-Tu n'étais pas là Lily, laisse faire.

-Que je laisse faire? Merde, James quand je suis arrivée vous étiez l'un contre l'autre et là Chuck saigne du nez. Tu n'es qu'un enfant, Potter!

Lily tenait la main de Charles et elle le traîna en dehors de la salle.

-Où m'emmènes-tu Lily?

-À l'infirmerie.

Pendant ce temps, à la salle commune, un long silence s'était installé. James monta dans sa chambre. Tranquillement, les autres le suivirent.

Lorsque Lily entra dans sa chambre, Lucie ne dormait pas. Elle laissa la lumière fermée et envisagea de se changer dans la noirceur.

-Tu sais, Lily, tu ne connais pas toute l'histoire.

-Ah!... tu m'as fait le saut. Je te croyais endormie.

-Ne changes pas de sujet.

-Quoi, c'est Potter qui t'a demandé de le couvrir? Je sais que c'est ton ami, du moins plus que Charles. Mais, tu ne connais pas Charles. Personne ne lui a donné une chance de le connaître. Il est dans le groupe, mais personne ne l'a accueilli. Potter est toujours contre lui pour aucune raison, se frustra la Tigresse.

-Tu ne sais même pas ce qui s'est passé. Chuck a dit quelque chose contre...

-Contre Potter, coupa Lily, je sais il me l'a dit. Encore une fois, Potter n'a pas aimé. Charles a dut toucher son immense orgueil. Il n'est qu'une tête enflée, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec Charles.

-Mais, tu ne comprends pas Lily! Charles a dit quelque chose contre lui et contre toi! James a essayé de te protéger, mais Charles a continué pour l'enrager. Ça a marché, James était d'une humeur noire. Réveilles, Lily, Charles se sert de toi! Tu n'es pas idiote à ce point.

-Depuis quand tu te ranges du coté à James, Lucie? Chuck est mon ami, il ne parlerait pas dans mon dos pour ensuite me mentir. Puis, James n'est qu'un enfant, il ne sait même pas se contrôler. Ne me traite pas d'idiote en plus! Je crois que la plus stupide entre nous deux, c'est toi. Tu passes ton temps à ne jamais rien comprendre, à rire pour rien juste pour faire croire que tu comprends. Chuck a sûrement dit quelque chose contre moi pour blaguer, c'était une blague je ne lui en veux pas. C'était une blague Lucie, tu es comme James, tu ne prends jamais la peine d'essayer de comprendre. Qu'est-ce que je dit? Tu est trop imbécile pour comprendre quoi que ce soit.

Lucie la foudroya du regard.

-Tu es peut-être en colère contre James, c'est d'accord, mais tu n'as pas à l'être contre moi. Tu m'en veux parce que je ne suis pas capable de sentir ton Charles? Alors, tiens toi avec lui, j'en ai assez de le voir toujours parmis nous. Je ne suis peut-être pas très intelligente, mais moi au moins je sais regarder. Charles est un profiteur et James a changé. Il a changé pour toi!

Lily se leva. La blonde ne la voyait que très peu dans la noirceur.

-Tu n'as même jamais voulu savoir qui était Chuck. Puis, James est...

-La ferme, Lily, coupa Lucie en haussant le ton. M'as-tu bien comprise? Fermes-la! Regarde un peu James et essais de savoir qui il est pour une fois.

Lily allait répliquer, mais Lucie se coucha dans son lit et ferma le rideau. C'est à ce moment que Jessica et Brenda entrèrent dans la chambre. Elles ouvrèrent la lumière. Elles regardèrent Lily bizarrement. Ce fut à ce moment que Lily remarqua qu'elle était debout à moitier habillée, c'est-à-dire en petites culottes et le chandail à l'envers.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que vous regardez?

Lily, fâchée, se coucha dans son lit en bougonnant. Normalement, elle aurait trouvé ça drôle de voir le visage des deux autres filles qui se posaient des questions. Mais, en se moment elle était beaucoup trop pompée.

Le lendemain, Lily mangea seule avec Charles. Lucie s'était assise à la table avec les Maraudeurs. Ils étaient proches de Lily, mais aucun ne lui parla. Remus lui fit un large sourire ainsi qu'un vague salut de la main. Lucie lui raconta toute l'histoire qui s'était déroulée la veille avec l'aide de Sirius et de James qui rajoutaient quelques éléments. Lily avait tout entendu. Elle apprit que James et Charles en étaient venus au combat à main nue parce que chacun avait désarmé l'autre en même temps. Charles avait supposément mérité cette leçon en insultant Lily. Mais, Chuck qui avait lui aussi entendu lui répondit qu'il blaguait tout simplement et que James s'était enflammé pour rien.

L'heure d'aller en cours arriva. Lily et Lucie allèrent dans leur option d'étude des Moldus tandis que les gars se rendirent ensemble à la classe de divination, excepté Remus et Charles qui étaient inscrits en runes anciennes.

La porte de la classe était verrouillée. Lily et Lucie se postèrent près de la porte en attendant le professeur et les autres élèves.

-Je ne comprend vraiment pas ta réaction, Lily, dit Lucie pour couper le long silence. James essayait de te défendre.

-Je n'ai aucunement besoin d'un garde du corps. Charles avait dit ça juste pour blaguer.

-Je suis peut-être imbécile, comme tu l'as dit, mais disons que Charles était très convainquant. Personne dans la salle n'a sentit que c'était une blague. Une blague c'est fait pour rire et puis personne n'a trouvé ça drôle, répondit Lucie.

-C'est que vous ne connaissez pas Charles. Il essayait juste de s'intégrer.

-Justement, James ne le connaît pas.

-Veux-tu bien arrêter, Potter par ci, Potter par là! Je suis agacée que tu me parles toujours de Potter.

-Il a un nom en passant... et puis, pour revenir à ce que tu as dit, toi non plus tu ne connais peut-être pas bien Charles.

-Je le connais depuis toujours!

-Oui, peut-être, mais tu ne l'as pas revu depuis presque six ans. Tu n'as même pas gardé contact avec lui par courrier. Rien pendant six ans! Les gens changent, Lily, penses-y. Charles peut avoir changé... tout comme James.

Lucie remarqua un bout de papier collé sur la porte à la hauteur de la tête de Lily. Le petit mot annonçait le lieu du cours sur les Moldus.

-J'avais oublié que c'était aujourd'hui que notre cours avait lieu dans un autre local. Zut! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? On va au cours qui a lieu à l'autre bout du couloir ou bien on va étudier à la bibliothèque pour notre examen de potion de tout à l'heure?

-En fait, tu le sais, Lucie, je déteste sècher les cours. Mais, de toute façon, on allait dans une autre pièce pour voir un film. En plus, je l'ai déjà vu alors on va aller étudier d'accord? Ah et aussi on ne parle plus de ce qui s'est passé hier, o.k.?

-Oui et oui!

Lucie prit la rousse par le bras et elles se rendirent dans la bibliothèque où leurs études commencèrent sérieusement.


	4. Chapter 4

**L'amitié, l'amour, la haine... Une nouvelle vie**

**Auteur:** Cherry-RB21

**Disclamer **: JK Rolling. Les personnages sont à elle, le future de cette histoire aussi, même que je dirais que cette histoire lui appartient! Seul quelques personnages, endroits et évènements sont à moi.

Note : je tiens à m'excuser. J'ai beaucoup n'égliger ma fic. C'est pourquoi j'en poste 2 à la fois afin de me faire pardonner. Merci de votre patience et de vos commentaires!

**Chapitre 4 :** L'halloween

En se jour même, professeurs et jeunes sorciers de l'école Poudlard fêtaient l'halloween. Il n'y avait aucun bal. C'était une journée de cour normal. Les professeurs donnaient des bonbons à leur élèves qui c'était déguiser pour la journée. Tout le monde s'y était mis. Même les enseignants était déguiser de facon lugubre ou tout simplement comique. Le matin de cette journée, un group d'amis nommé les Maraudeurs se chargèrent de déguiser eux même les Serpentards. Pendant toute la journée, la maison des vert furent déguiser en animaux par magie, toute l'école se moquait. Therry Garture, le directeur de la maison verte, donna une sanction à sept jeunes, dont deux n'avaient pas participé au coup, que Mecdonagal approuva. Ils eurents une retenu pour toute la soirer avec le concierge.

Donc après avoir mangé, sept Griffondors se retrouvèrent dans le bureau du concierge pour une retenu.

-Comme je n'ai pas le droit de vous pendre par les pieds, de vous martirizer ou quoi que se soit. Je vais vous faire nettoyer. Le nettoyage ne vaudra jamais la douleur, mais Dumbledor me l'interdit. Vous allez frottez croyer moi! Donc je vais vous diviser en trois équipe. De un M. Lupin, M.Pettigrow et M. Langevin vous allez contrairement aux autres vous sauvez du menage. Hagrid a besoin de personne pour l'aider à nourir c'est animaux. M. Black vous allez être avec Mme. Lemire pour nettoyer quelques salles de bains. Tandis que vous les deux autres, M. Potter et Mme. Evans vous frotterais la salle de tropher.

Les septs soupirèrent et s'affairèrent à leur tâche. Dans une salle du château, Cornedrue et Tigresse frottaient vigureusement quelque statuette de bravour et d'honneur depuis plus d'une demi heure.

-Je te trouve totalement immature, Potter, enragea Lily.

-Bon c'est repartit.

James lâcha un soupire et continua de frotter.

-Tu ne comprend pas là. Tu as fait perdre des points à notre maison et tu traîne moi, Lucie et Chuck en retenu pour rien juste à cause de vos âneries.

-Lucie avait participer. Puis c'était pas prévu de te traîner, toi et ton copain, dans les emmerdes, expliqua James. Bon daccord au départ nous n'étions pas supposer se faire prendre nous même.

-Je suis vraiment écoeurer de vos conneries à toujours vouloir rabaisser les Serpentards. Tu dit qu'il faut sauver l'honneur des Griffondores et tout. Ça devient vraiment achalant, tu voit Chuck ne fait même pas ça. Tu devrais arrêter de juger les personne par leur maison.

-Tu voit si je fesais vraiment se que tu dit pour le fait que je juge les gens pour leur maison. Je devrais aimé tout les Griffondores alors que ton Charles je le sens pas.

-Mais on s'en fou que tu le sente ou pas. C'est mon ami et vous ne faite que ça le juger. C'est vraiment une bonne personne. T'arrête pas de dire qu'il ne « présage » rien de bon, mais tu adore son père. Tu est jaloux de lui c'est tout.

-C'est sa je suis jaloux, James leva les yeux en l'aire. Tu sait que tu as perdu cinq bons amis pour ne te trouver qu'avec un seul.

-Je ne me tenais pas beaucoup avec Peter et je ne t'ai jamais considérer comme mon ami Potter, dit Lily sur un ton de dégain.

James recut ça comme une claque au visage.

-Okay. Tu ne me considère pas comme ton ami, d'accord. Mais, Remus était ton meilleure amie, Lucie ta confidante, tu la considérait comme ta soeur et tu as toujours bien aimer Sirius pour son sense de l'humour. Tu les aimes, ils t'aiment. Mais, toi tu as disparu pendant deux semaines, tu ne mange même plus avec nous. Tu avais des amis dans d'autres maisons et même eux on perdu contacte avec eux. Tu ne sais pas controler ton temp avec tes amis, ils pensent tous qu'ils ne comptent plus pour toi.

-Tu ne comprend pas, Chuck n'a pas d'amis et mes amis ne l'accepte pas. Je vais t'avouer que mes amis me manque. Je... tu as raison... je vais mieux controler mon temps. Mais, j'aimerais que toi et les autres soit moins chiant avec Chuck. Déjà si toi tu t'acharne moin sur lui ça serais déjà beaucoup. Ferais-tu ça pour moi?

-Heum... oui, mais qu'il ne me cherche pas.

Lucie leva les yeux en l'aire, lui dit qu'elle parlerais à charles et le remercia.

Tandis que de l'autre côter de château, Patmol et la Crevette tentaient d'entrée dans la salle de bain de mimi Geignard. Il avait fini leur première salle de bain.

-Je ne rentre pas là-dedans moi! Elle est folle, je ne veux pas me la cocatiner!

-Wow! M. Sirius Black aurait peur d'un fantôme d'une jeune fille, poufa Lucie.

-Je n'ai pas peur, arrête de rire et entre.

Lucie passa la porte et revient rapidement.

-Allez entre troullard, mimi n'est pas la.

Sirius entra et commença a remplir son saut d'eau. Tandis que Lucie attendait pour mettre le savon.

-En tout cas, chapeau Black tu as vraiment eu une bonne idée pour aujourd'hui.

-Bien si toi et les autres ne m'aurais pas aider sa n'aurais pas fonctionner. Disons que c'est deux semaines nos tours on bien marcher. C'est vraiment super que tu te mette avec nous pour nous aider.

Lucie mis le savon et trempa son éponge. Ils n'avaient pas le droit à la magie. Sirius rempli un autre saut d'eau et le déposa au sol.

-C'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment le choix. Tu voit je trouve Chuck tellement énervant. Il ne me regarde même pas quand je lui parle, il y a seulement Lily qui compte. J'aime bien mieux me tenir avec les Maraudeurs la au moins je ne passait pas inaperçut.

-En faite c'est que tu est jalouse de Lily parce que tu trouve Charles de ton goût, dit Sirius en faisant un clin d'oeil.

Lucie lui lanca son éponge dans la figure.

-Oups, excuse moi c'est partit tout seul, dit Lucie d'un aire tout sauf désoler.

-Ah, alors si ce n'était pas voulu je ne t'en veux pas. Mais tu doit me faire un câlin pour être totalement pardonner.

Lucie le regarda étrangement.

-Ah, allez. Je ne te demande pas la terre. Arrête de faire ta gener et vien dans mes bras.

Elle s'approcha un petit peu. Sirius avanca vers elle et lui entoura les épaules de ses bras. Elle déposa sa tête sur son épaul. Sirius recula mais il la tenait toujours par les épaule, elle dût donc suivre. Sirius la balanca un peu. Elle relacha l'étreinte. Sirius fit un mouvement brusque et fit en sorte que Lucie tombe la face première dans le saut seulement rempli d'eau.

-AHHH BLACK!!!! Cria Lucie.

Elle était étendu au sol. Elle essaya de se relever mais elle accrocha le saut et il se renversa sur le plancher. Étant coucher elle fut encore plus mouiller.

-AAHH BLACK!!! Cria Lucie.

Sirius était tordu de rire.

-Bah la c'est pas moi qui a fait ça, poufa Sirius.

Lucie se releva d'un bond. Elle se jeta sur Sirius. Il se retrouva lui aussi au sol et par le fait même tout trempe. Lucie était coucher sur lui et de fait elle le trempait d'eau avec ses vêtement. Elle roula sur le côter et resta coucher. Puis, les deux se mirent à rire ensemble de leur ridicul.

Se fut à se moment que le concierge entra en trompe dans la salle de bain. Il était rouge de colère. Les deux Griffondores arrêtèrent de rire sur le coup, plus par surprise que par peur.

-Qu'es-ce que vous foutez? Vous allez me nettoyer tout ça de se pas! Puis, je vais vous garder deux heures de plus et si vous recommencer je vais encore augmenter le temps. Vous allez arrêter vos conneries émmidiatement! Se frustra le concierge.

Ils se relevèrent et commençèrent à éponger sous l'oeil du surveillant.

Ils retournèrent tous ensemble à leur salle commune. Ils se garochèrent sur un sofa tous éssouflé de leur soirer de retenu. Finalement, à peine eurent t-ils le temps de s'assir qu'ils montèrent se coucher. La salle commune était bordelique laissant croire qu'il y avait eu une petite fête. Ils l'avaient manquer pour une retenu. Ce fut donc très tôt le matin que le château se fit enfin silencieux.

Une semaine passa. Lily était désormais revenu dans le group, accompagner de Charles. James ne faisait qu'ingnorer Langevin, au moin comme ça Lily ne chialait pas puisque l'un n'était pas contre l'autre. James avait été content de voir que Lily était revenu avec la gang. Mais, il se dit que finalement ça lui faisait moin mal quand il ne voyait pas Charles faire des avance ouvertement à Lily devant lui. En faite ils était tous content de revoir la Tigresse mais pour le nouveau s'était différent. Les Maraudeurs et la crevette était du côter à James. Pour eux c'était impensable que Lily soit avec quelqu'un d'autre que James Potter. La blonde et la rousse avaient retrouver de leur compassibiliter mais encore là ce n'était pas complètement retrouver. La blonde était plus proche de Remus qui avais pour ainsi dire pris la place de Evans.

À la salle commune toute l'école prennaient leur déjeuner tranquillement. Ils levèrent les yeux en l'aires et ils virent une vintaine d'hiboux arriver. Un en particulier apporta un journal à Remus tandis qu'un autre donnais une lettre à Peter. Chacun lu son courier tandis que les autres continuèrent à manger tranquille.

-Ah! Non, le prof de potion à contacter ma mère pour lui parler du chaudron que j'ai fait fondre et qu'elle doit payer. Elle me dit que je devrais faire attention que je suis trop maladroit, expliqua Peter après sa lecture.

-Il y a eu encore une attaque. Un super marcher moldu à été le centre d'un combat entre quelque personnes importantes du ministre de la magie et de quelques mangemort, résuma Remus. Ça fait tout un chahut. Il ont réussit à retirer la mémoire de tout les moldus des environs. Aucun blesser autant Moldu que Sorcier. Mais, il y a quelques morts. Le chiffre n'est pas définie encore, c'est une histoire frais du matin.

Remus se repencha sur le journal et lut.

-Lors de l'attaque quelque moldu, voulant reglé un conflit sans savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Ils ont été tuer, personne ne peut dire leur identité pour le moment, leur famille se doivent d'être au courant avant l'annonce. Les moldus se sont sauvé mais quelqu'uns pas très chanceux furent tuer lors de la bataille. Pour les autres, le gouvernement leur lanca la formule d'oubliette.

Remus regarda les autres qui l'écoutait.

-En faite ça c'est le résumer de l'histoire c'est écrit plus en détail en dessus.

Lucie s'étira et pris le journal. Elle le lut consencieusement. Personne ne la dérangea et Sirius lisait par dessus son épaule.

Lorsque c'est yeux se déposa à la fin de la page, la blonde déposa le journal dévoilant de grosse larmes sur ses joues. Sirius le remarqua lui aussi, il lui frotta un peu maladroitement le dos pour la réconforter et il envisagea de lui parler. Avant même que quelqu'un ouvre la bouche, elle se leva en vitesse et couru en dehor de la salle pleurant à chaudes larmes. Remus se leva à son tour et la suivit, tenant avec lui une carte qui pour le moment était vierge.

-Tu crois que c'est parent faisait partit de l'attaque? Demanda Peter.

-Non. Bien c'était pas vraiment écrit. Aucune personne n'était décrite, aucun nom, bien juste le nom du magasin. Mais, ça ne dit pas qui à été tuer, expliqua Sirius.

Lucie entra dans la salle de bain de mimi Geignarde. Encore une fois la salle était vide. Elle s'assit sur le contoir, se mit en boule et pleura. Après quelque minute la porte ouvrit, mais elle n'entendit rien. Une main la ramena vers un torse qu'elle reconnut. Elle releva la tête, regarda les yeux de Remus décu tandis que les siens était désespérer puis elle se mit la tête sur lépaule de son ami pour pleurer.

-chut, Lucie, ne pleure pas. Tu ne sais pas si c'est tes parents. Il ne faut pas pleurer un mort qui ne les pas encore. Allez crevettes sèche tes larmes, essaya de la réconforter Remus en lui essuyant les larmes avec ses pouces.

-C'est un magasin où il allais justement mes parents un mardi matin. Tu me comprend, c'est presque impossible qu'il n'y aille pas été.

Elle renifla et s'essuya brusquement ses joue avec ses bras.

-Peut-être se sont-il sauvé à temps.

-Alors, il m'auront oublier. Qu'es-ce que je ferais sans eux, Remus?

-Allez, crevette, tu le sais l'oubliette n'éfface pas toute leur mémoire. Comment pourrait-il oublier une fille comme toi? Même la magie ne peut t'effacer pour personne.

-Tu as peut-être raison, Remus, dit Lucie vraiment pas sûre d'elle.

Ce fut à se moment qu'il entendit quelque chose taper à la fenêtre. Remus lanca un sort pour ouvrir la fenêtre trop haute. Un hibou entra laissa une enveloppe au sol et partit. Remus la prit la ramena à Lucie.

-Elle est pour toi, crevette.

Il entoura c'est bras autour d'elle, alors qu'elle commencait la lecture.

-Ah! Remus...

Lucie ne termina pas sa phrase qu'il serra plus fort son amie afin qu'elle pleur sur son torse. Il lui dit des paroles réconfortante tout en la bercant un peu. Elle était toujours sur le contoire et lui debout à ses côter. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi. Puis, il la laissa pleurer, voyant quelle ne répondait pas. Puis elle arreta. Par fatigue un peu. Il la prit dans ses bras et il la posa sur le sol. Elle était debout face à lui. Il lui essuya les larmes doucement avec son pouce tendis qu'elle lui murmurais un doux merci triste. Remus la regarda dans les yeux. Il avait un regard rempli de tendresse. Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front, puis sur la joue. Il la regarda encore un moment. Ensuite tranquillement, il s'approcha d'elle. Leur lèvre n'était plus qu'à quelque centimêtre.

Lily entra en trompe dans la toilette.

-Ah! Lucie, je te cherchait partout, s'exclama Lily, oups, désoler.

Lily sortit comme elle était venu, sachant qu'elle venait de briser un moment. Lucie accota sa tête sur l'épaule de Remus et il l'entoura de ses bras. Lily avait gacher un moment magique c'est vrai. Mais, lucie avait encore besoin de son ami.

Remus resta toute la journée avec Lucie. Tandis que les autres se faisait du sang d'encre pour elle. Les professeurs questionnaient les élèves à propos de deux Griffondores manquant et Albus leur expliqua la raison durant leur rencontre leur soir même pour répondre à leur inquiètude. Les Maraudeurs et la Tigresse appris la nouvelle le soir. Ils firent de leur mieux pour réconforté leur amie.

**REVIEW...!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**L'amitié, l'amour, la haine... Une nouvelle vie**

**Auteur:** Cherry-RB21

**Disclamer **: JK Rolling. Les personnages sont à elle, le future de cette histoire aussi, même que je dirais que cette histoire lui appartient! Seul quelques personnages, endroits et évènements sont à moi.

**Chapitre 5 :** Sentiment révèler

C'était un samedi matin très tôt. Seulement quelques jeunes étaient encore dans la salle commune des Griffondores, tandis que les autres dormaient pour le match qui avait eut lieux vendredi. Les Griffondores avaient gagner et tout le monde avait fêter vu que la veille ils avaient congé. Une semaine et quelque jour après la lettre que Lucie avait recut, elle avait passer c'est dernier jour à être triste. Mais elle faisait de son mieux pour bien parêtre devant c'est amis. Quelque fois des personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas venait la voir pour la réconforter alors qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'eux. Même que quelque gars avait profiter de l'occasion pour essayer de profiter d'elle, bien sûre elle ne se laissait pas faire. Elle était tellement reconnaissante envers c'est ami.

Lucie était coucher dans son lit. Les yeux commenca à lui piquer. Elle eut une énorme envi de pleurer. Elle se dit que c'était la fatigue qui lui faisait penser au faite qu'elle était orpheline. Elle tourna sur le côter. Elle n'y arriva pas. Son cadran indiquait trois heure du matin. Elle soupira pris son oreiller et sa couverte et descendit dans la salle commune après s'être assuré que personne ne s'y trouvait. Le champ était libre.

Lucie s'assit sur le divan se mit en boule et pleura. Elle se laissait aller comme chaque soir depuis la nouvelle. Mais quelqu'un était dans les escalier et il la regardait pleurer, incapable d'aller la réconforter. Il resta la à la regarder pleurer et parler en murmurant des paroles à ses parents qu'elle aurait souhaiter leur dire en face. Tranquillement, elle se lessa tomber dans le sommeille sur le divant. Il était maintenant assit dans les marches, il se leva et l'habrilla.

-Ne t'en fait pas, tu t'en sortira.

Il l'embrassa sur le frond. Elle remua un peu et s'endormit completement en faisant un rêve où se doux baiser se reproduisait. Tandis, que lui il s'éloignait pour aller dormir dans son lit.

La jeune blonde se réveilla vers les cinq heures. Elle se leva et se coucha dans son lit pour ne pas que les autres posent des questions.

Lily se réveilla regarda vers le lit de Lucie et vit que les rideaux étaient fermé. Elle descendit sans faire de bruit pour ne pas la réveiller. Elle vit Remus assit sur son fauteuil préférer.

-Bon matin, Remus, lui dit elle avec un large sourir.

Il lui répondit avec le même sourir.

-J'y ait pensé pendant un moment et je me suis dit que j'allais profiter de cette journer de congé pour le dire à Lucie.

-C'est vraiment une bonne idée, lui dit elle en prennant place près de lui.

-Bonjour vous deux, cria Sirius des escaliers.

-Sirius tes pas obliger de réveiller tout les Griffondore.

-Lily qu'elle sont s'est manière? On doit dire bonjour, dit Sirius de bonne humeur.

-Bonjour. Bon on vas déjeuné Remus?

-Oui, j'ai vraiment faim.

-Moi aussi, j'ai une faim de loup, lui dit elle avec un sourir.

Lily et Remus était assit à la table des Griffondores lorsqu'ils virent entrer James, Chuck, Sirius et Peter dans la grande salle. James semblait en colère contre Chuck, tandis que se dernier n'avait aucune émotion. Ils s'assirent près de leur amis. James était en face de Lily et Chuck à ses cotés.

-Qu'avait vous encore? Pourquoi vous êtes vous engueuler?

-Mais, on n'a rien fait ma fleur de lys, lui répondit Charles sur un ton charmeur.

James le foudroya du regard.

-Si tu le dit.

Lily aussa les épauls. James semblait plus en colère. Sirius mangait comme si de rien n'était, il n'avait peu-être pas été là lors de l'engueulade.

-Où est Lucie? Demanda Remus au milieu du repas.

-On ne la pas vu, je pensais qu'elle était déjà ici, lui répondit Sirius en haussant les épauls.

-Quoi? Elle ne déjeune pas? S'inquieta Remus.

-Tu pourrais lui apporter de quoi manger, lui sugéra James.

Ils continuèrent à manger. Remus termina le premier et pris quelque chose à manger et le mis dans une serviette de table.

Remus ne pouvais pas monté dans la chambre des filles alors il demanda à Lily d'aller chercher Lucie pour lui. Lucie descendit peu après Lily. Elle était de bonne humeur et bien habiller pour la journée.

-Tu voulais me voir, Remus?

-Oui, vien avec moi on va aller dehors, d'accord?

-Je te suit, lui dit telle avec un large sourir.

Cela réchauffa le coeur de Remus de la voir toute souriante.

Ils s'assirent près de la limite de la forêt interdite. Remus lui tendit la serviette de table. Elle la déplia et vit la nourriture.

-Je n'est pas faim, Remus, mais merci de ton attention.

-Non, Lucie, ce n'est pas une simple attention. Je t'oublige à manger. Je veut que tu mange tout.

-TOUT?? Sembla s'outrer Lucie.

Remus lui fit signe que oui. Lucie se mit à manger à contre coeur. Elle ne mangea pas au complet, Remus ne dit rien puisse qu'il avait déjà réussit à la faire manger un peu.

-Lucie j'aurais quelque chose à te dire. C'est tellement compliquer d'exprimer nos émotions, sentiments... je vais faire vite. Lucie je t'aime.

Elle resta muette, comme sur le choc.

-Je ne m'attend pas à se que tu me dise que c'est réciproque. Je ne mérite pas d'être aimer par toi. Tu est tout simplement merveilleuse. Je te dit se que je ressent parce que je ne pouvait plus le garder pour moi, tu devais le savoir.

-Ah! Remus je t'aime s'est sûre. Mais pas de cette manière. Je ne veut pas te perdre. Puis pourquoi tu ne mériterais pas mon amour, Remus?

-Je... je suis un loug-garou, Lucie.

Pendant se temps dans la salle commune quelque Griffondore restait à l'interrieur alors que dehor il faisait doux. Lily lisait un livre accoter de chuck qui semblait seulement réfléchir. James et Sirius se parlait et ils décidèrent d'aller faire un peu d'entraînement. Peter aidait une fille de première année, c'était la punition qu'il avait eut de la part de Therry pour son incapassiter à apprendre comme il le disait. Therry lui avait ordoner de faire c'est devoir avec une certaine Griffondore en première année pour qu'il comprennent comment même les première sont meilleur que lui.

Remus entra en trompe dans la salle commune. Il était en colère. Les Maraudeurs, Chuck et la Tigresse le regardèrent passer.

-Avant d'aller le voir, j'aimerais juste savoir où il était? Demanda James.

-Il était partit annoncer à Lucie qu'il l'aimait, répondit Lily embarrasser.

-Donc, je crois que Lucie ne l'aime pas, constata Sirius.

-Patmol? Demanda James.

-Oui. Répondit celui-ci

-Ta gueule et vien avec moi on doit réconforter Lunard.

Les trois Maraudeurs, Peter avait tout vu et entendu, montèrent pour voir Remus. Lily les regarda partir. Ensuit elle fixa la porte. Chuck se sentait un peu de trop mais ne bougea pas. Quelque minute après se silence incomfortable, Lucie passa la porte. Elle semblait triste.

-Que c'est il passer? Demanda Lily avide de savoir.

-Rien, lui répondit elle tristement.

-Comment sa rien? On a vu la réaction de Remus.

-C'est rien. Je ne veut pas en parler.

-Donc, il y a quelque chose tu ne veut juste pas en parler?

-C'est ça, répondit telle d'un ton triste.

Lucie monta dans sa chambre. Lily la suivit, laissant seul Chuck malalaise.

Lorsqu'elle entra, elle vit les rideaux fermé. Elle essaya de les ouvrir mais elle n'y arriva pas.

-Pourquoi à tu mis un sortilège. Lucie tu peu m'en parler.

Lily attendit une réponse. Mais elle ne vint pas.

Quelques jours passèrent. Lucie et Remus ne se parlait pas. L'un ne semblait pas fru contre l'autre. Seulement, Remus paraissait décu et Lucie ne savait pas quoi dire. Les autres le voyait et ils s'étaient en quelque sorte promis de règler se problème. Ils s'organisaient pour que Remus et la crevette soient ensemble à longueur de journée. Mais ça ne fonctionnait pas, ils ne se parlaient pas plus.

Ils étaient tous assit à leur habituelle place pour prendre leur déjeunée avant les cours. Lucie était assit au côter de Sirius et juste en face de Remus. Elle mangeait des raisins. Elle en pris un, le placa contre ses dents et mordit dedans en se tournant vers Sirius. Il ressut du jus en plaine figure. Elle se mit à rire suivit des autres qui avaient vu. Sirius avait un visage qui semblait un peu perdu et surpris. Il prit un raisin et lui lanca sur le frond en souriant. Remus se leva sans avoir rien manger et partit la tête basse. Les autres le déviseage et lui demandèrent se qui allait pas. Il ne répondit pas et quitta la salle. Lucie se leva, mais Sirius la retenna par le bras.

-Je sais que vous devez vous réconciliez. Mais, je ne crois pas qu'il soit dans l'humeur. Tu n'est pas obliger d'y aller. Moi et James ont ira le voir avant notre cour, se n'est pas grave si on le manque. C'est que Remus a besoin de sommeil, il est plus suceptible.

Lucie fit des gros yeux à Lily. Mais, Lily ne l'aida aucunement. Elle était d'accord avec Sirius.

-Je ne crois pas que se soit de ta faute, le rassura-t-il.

Il la fit s'assoir.

-Justement si. C'est ça le problème, dit-elle la mine basse.

Les autres voulait savoir. Mais personne n'osait demander. Un silence prit place.

-Depuis quand le grand Sirius Black réconforte la petite Lemire? Demanda James en blaguant pour changer de sujet.

Sirius tappota l'épaule de Lucie. Elle se retourna lentement et recut du jus en plein visage. Elle rammassa quelque raisins au passage et lui lança. Tous le monde rirent et les deux autres continuèrent à se chamailler.

La journée passa. Personne, sauf Lucie, ne savait pourquoi Remus réagissait comme ça. Ils se doutaient tous que Lucie ne l'aimait pas, vu qu'il ne sortait pas ensemble. Mais, était-ce seulement ça?

À deux heure du matin, Lucie se leva et alla sur le divan dans la salle commune. Elle pleura encore un fois. Elle le faisait moins souvent c'est temp-ci. En faite cela faisait trois jours qu'elle n'avait pas pleurer. Mais, cette fois elle avait fait un rêve. Elle avait vu un noël triste, son noël. Elle allait passer les fêtes seuls. Elle pleura en silence et s'endormi sous la fatigue.

Un jeune homme, lui étendit sa couverte de sorte qu'elle n'attrappe pas froid. Il lui donna son traditionnelle baiser sur le frond.

-Je t'aime mon ange. Tu ne mérite pas cette douleur. Je suis avec toi. Dors... dors bien ma crevette.

Il lui replaca une mèche de cheveux. Elle remua, mais ne se réveilla pas. Son rêve changea. Elle ne voyait plus un temps des fêtes tristes, c'était un rêve vide mais tellement confortable. C'était un rêve récupérateur.

Il resta un peu à la regarder. Lui donna un autre baiser sur le frond et monta se coucher sachant qu'elle se sentait un peu mieux.

**REVIEW...!!!!!!!**

Merci d'avoir lu... la suite va venir...


End file.
